Eternal Enemies or Eternal Lovers?
by SamuraiHeartt
Summary: What happened if your Eternal Enemy tried to kill you? Would you fall in love with them, or strike back?
1. Default Chapter Title

P~A~R~T~O~N~E : Eternal Enemies  
  
Prologue: Beginning of the Beginning  
Year: 20 S.M (Silver Millenium) ((PAST))  
Place: Dark Star Castle, Galaxiaz  
Time: 4:17:03 am P (Pacific Side of Galaxiaz)  
  
"Charlie, I want you to kill The Cosmic Senshi. They have more power than  
All the Senshi Combined, The Inners and Outers," commanded Cold Dust.  
"Yes Master!" replied Prince Charlie Kaze in a shout.  
"Get their Husbands or Boyfriends to help you. That will make their  
destruction easier,"  
Charlie swiftly turned and in a twirl of his cape, he vanished, off to kill the  
Senshi as ordered.  
  
C h a p t e r 1 : L u l l i b y   
Day: September 29  
Place: Cosmic Kingdom, Venus  
Time: 4:06:22 pm P (Pacific Side of Venus)  
  
"Happy Birthday Dainichi!" yelled Yuriko.  
"Its Nikki for the last time!" yelled Nikki right back at her little sister.  
"I'm sorry! Geeze!" Yuriko yelled back.  
"No fighting today girls," said their father, King Dainichi.  
"Yes, girls. You both promised," Queen Moujou said as quaintly as can get.  
"But Mother!" yelled Nikki. "Its my Birthday! I'm not argueing with her!  
Shes starting it!"  
"WhAt?" shouted Yuriko back. "I never-"  
"Girls!" stormed King Dainichi standing up to mammoth over them. "I  
recall your the one starting it Dainichi Zenki Tenou. I'm your father. If I hear one  
more argue out of either one of you, you'll go to your rooms with out dinner or  
desert!"  
"Honey," said Queen Moujou. "Don't be so harsh,"  
"If they want to get responsibility in this Castle, they are going to have to  
earn it!" his voice boomed. King Dainichi marched out of the room frustrated at  
his daughters.  
"Whoa!" said Yuriko. "Why is he so mad today?"  
"Because Nikki is hasn't gotten a husband yet. Hes not mad at you,"  
whispered Queen Moujou. "On your birthday, if she doesn't get a husband, she  
will be sent out to The Earth for punishment. If she doesn't bring back a husband  
or boyfriend from there, she will be killed,"  
"Thats serious stuff Mother," whispered Yuriko back to her.  
"What are you two whispering about?" yelled Nikki.  
"Nothing, Honey. Now I think you need to go to your room for yelling at  
your Mother. Come back down here for Dinner. Thats in ten minutes,"  
"Fine," repied Nikki heavily.  
"I feel sorry for her," quoted Yuriko after her sister had left the Main Room.  
"Yes, I do to,"   
After Dinner and Dessert, Yuriko and Nikki headed to their rooms.  
"Did you hear anything?" asked Nikki.  
"Yes, but I'm not sure if I did," answered Yuriko.  
"Oh well. Have a good night sis,"  
"I will, Don't let the Star Bugs bight," laughed Yuriko.  
"I won't," said Nikki smiling back at her sister.  
Nikki and Yuriko headed in different directions to their bedrooms.  
Yuriko opened her bed room door to see Chip.  
"Hi Chip, what are you doing in my room?" she asked.  
"I want you to give this letter to Max for me," said Chip giving a letter to  
Yuriko. "And please don't read it on your way,"  
"Ok, I won't," answered Yuriko as Chip disappeared.  
"Hummm, odd," Yuriko shock her head and headed for Ryan's house.  
"Geeze, I'll just teleport. Ryan's House!" shouted Yuriko.  
In a huff of yellow gas clouds Yuriko vanished to Ryan's door step.  
She knocked twice and waited for Ryan to get out of bed and answer to  
door.  
She could hear him mumble about having to answer the door at 'this' time  
of night before he opened the door.  
"What do you want?" he asked grumpily.  
"Chip wanted me to give this letter to you," she answered politely.  
"Thanks,"   
"Hows Kamile doing?" she asked.  
"Shes doing great,"  
"Thats good, I gotta go now. I'm getting tired,"   
"Bye,"  
And again in a huff in yellow gas clouds Yuriko disappeared to her  
bedroom.  
She took off her cloths and got into her night cloths and hoped into bed  
and going right to sleep.  
  
E*t*e*r*a*l* E*n*i*m*i*e*s* o*r * E*t*e*r*a*l* L*o*v*e*r*s*  
  
Day: September 29 (still)  
Place: Yuriko's Bedroom, Cosmic Kingdom, Venus  
Time: 1:01:34 am P   
  
Charlie quietly walked up to the side of Sailor Cosmic Star's bed. He held  
up his dagger and moved the dagger towards her.  
Charlie stopped and glimpsed at her. His mouth turned into a little 'O' as  
he gazed at the Light Goddess.  
"I can't kill her," he thought. "Shes to beautiful,"  
His mouth changed into a settled madness as he stood up from his kneel.  
"I'll come back tomorrow," he whispered.  
In a swirl of his cape his disappeared back were he belonged, or...were he  
thought he belonged........  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

C h a p t e r 2 : S o r c e r e r O f T h e S e a s  
Year: 20 S.M (Silver Millenium) ((PAST))  
Day: October 10  
Place: Moon Kingdom, Moon  
Time: 3:00:01 pm P  
  
  
"I think I've lost Chip," said Sarra.  
"You lost him?" asked Nikki. "How can you loose him?"  
"I haven't seen him since your birthday,"  
"I haven't seen Ryan lately either. I miss him so much!" said Kamile.  
"Hi guys. Whats up?" asked Princess Serenity coming out of the castle  
followed by Princess Minako, Princess Ami, Princess Raye, Princess Makoto,  
Princess Michiru, Princess Haruka, and Princess Setsuna.  
"Nothing," said Kamile.  
"WE were just talking about our boyfriends," said Sarra rudely.  
Sarra, Kamile and Nikki didn't like them for some odd reason. But Yuriko  
did.  
"Don't be so rude!"  
"Its not like THEY have any boyfriends," said Nikki.  
"Its not like you do either!" yelled Yuriko back.  
"I DON'T WANT ONE!"   
"IF YOU DON'T GET A HUSBAND BY TOMORROW YOUR GOING TO  
EARTH-"   
Nikki covered Yuriko mouth this her hand.  
"SHUT UP. That isn't anybody's business but mine!"  
"We do to have boyfriends!" yelled Makoto.  
"Like WHO?" said Kamile.  
"Raye has Prince Jedite. Mina has Prince Kunzite. Ami has Prince Ziocite. I  
have Prince Nephrite."  
"I have Prince Darien of Earth," said Serenity dreamily.  
"Trista has Prince Chronos!" yelled Mina.  
"What about those losers other there?" Sarra pointed to Haruka and  
Michiru.  
"WE ARE NOT LOSERS!" yelled Haruka challenging Sarra.  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Sure! Uranus Planet Power!"  
"Cosmic Galaxy Power!"  
"Stop!" yelled Yuriko.  
"Shut up. This isn't your fight. Your to small," said Kamile.  
"NO I'M NOT! I'm a whole lot powerful than you are combined with Sarra,"  
"You wish!"  
"I don't wish," Yuriko turned around and marched off.  
Sarra stopped battling with Haruka.  
"Look at what you did Kamile!" yelled Sarra punching Kamile hard on the  
noise following Yuriko.  
"Something's not right guys," said Michiru. "Neptune Star Power!"  
Michiru followed Sarra and Yuriko as everyone stared at her, but soon  
Haruka followed also knowing what was coming.  
  
  
E*t*e*n*a*l* E*n*e*m*i*e*s* o*r* E*t*e*r*n*a*l* L*o*v*e*r*s*  
  
"Hey! Wait Up!" yelled Sailor Neptune.   
"What is it?" asked Yuriko turning around seeing Michiru. "Michelle...."  
"I don't think you guys should be out here alone,"  
"Why?" asked Sarra.  
"Because, something is coming...something bad," said Haruka standing  
beside Michelle.  
"Amhara, nothing bad is going to happen," said Yuriko. "Nothing at all,"  
"How do you know for sure?" asked Michelle.  
"If anything does happen, I have Sarra,"  
"Yes, but you have us, too, now," said Amhara.  
"Fine if you thinks its safer,"  
"I don't agree. She has me, and that all she needs," said Sarra.  
"Sarra. Let them come,"  
"Fine,"  
"I need to talk to Michelle for a moment," said Yuriko thinking. "I need to  
ask her something."  
"Your going to leave me with this wannabe Sailor Senshi?" asked Sarra.  
"Yes,"  
Sarra growled as Yuriko walked off with Michelle.  
"Hi Sarra," said Chip. "I've been looking for you. Hi Amhara,"  
"Hi Chip,"  
"Chip!!" yelled Sarra. "You've been looking for me in the wrong places!"  
"Can I talk to you in private?" asked Chip.  
"I feel something evil is present here. Is it Chip?" thought Amhara.  
Chip took Sarra by the hand and walked with her were Amhara could see  
them, but she could sense them.  
"What do you want to talk about Chip?"  
"Nothing at all....."  
Chip took out a dagger.  
"What..are..you..doing?"  
"What I was told, thats all honey," replied Chip moving the dagger towards  
Sarra.  
"Cosmic Galaxy Power!" yelled Sarra transforming into Sailor Cosmic  
Galaxy. "Galaxy Solar Flare!"  
"You can't stop me from killing you!"  
Amhara heard the shouts and ran to see what was going on.  
"Galaxy Solar Flare!"  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
"Damnit! Not both of you! I'll just pick on you both!"  
  
E*t*e*r*n*a*l* E*n*e*m*i*e*s* o*r* E*t*e*r*n*a*l* L*o*v*e*r*s*  
  
"Did you sense anything, Yuriko?"  
"Yes, but I need to talk to you,"  
"Ok, but after we have to see whats going on,"  
"Yes. Now, do you know anything about there being an enemy out to kill  
anyone of us Cosmic Senshi?"  
"Yes, The Dark Star force. they want to take over the Moon Kingdom, but  
they have to get ride of you before,"  
"Thank you bunches. You really must know everything."  
"I wish,"  
"Lets get going!"  
"Ok!"  
Michelle and Yuriko ran as fast as they could to find Sailor Cosmic Galaxy  
and Sailor Uranus in a battle with Chip.  
"Lets help!" yelled Michelle.  
"Right! Cosmic Star Power!"  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
"Star Deadly Inferno!"  
"Great, I have visitors!" yelled Chip. Chip reached for his watch and yelled  
something in it.  
Out of no where, came Charlie.  
"Who are YOU?" asked Sailor Cosmic Star ready for anything.  
"Like YOU need to know!" said Charlie back.  
"Like I do need to know who YOU are before I fight YOU," commented  
Sailor Cosmic Star.  
"Just forget about getting aquatinted and fight the darn cutie!" yelled Sarra.  
"WhAt DiD yOu SaY?" shouted Sailor Cosmic Star.  
"NOTHING! JUST FIGHT HIM!"  
"Fine, Star Deadly Inferno!"  
Charlie pulled out a rose and throw it at her.  
She caught it.  
"Oh wow!" she commented. "That was a nice throw!"  
He wasn't finished, and through more at her.  
After a while of this. Sailor Cosmic Galaxy, Sailor Uranus and Sailor  
Neptune were down, and Sailor Cosmic Galaxy was going to die soon.  
"No just leave her alone!" yelled Sailor Cosmic Star punching Chip.  
"Gawd Girl, Just leave me alone!" yelled Chip sending a large amount of  
energy at her.  
"Never!" she yelled back throwing a star at him.  
"Leave me alone! And let me Finnish my job!"  
"WHY!!"  
  
Her face turned grim as he looked over her shoulder.   
Charlie throw a rose, it hit her, she fell.  
"Now I can Finnish my job," commented Charlie going face to face with  
Yuriko.  
Yuriko was on the ground staring at Charlie, waiting for the pain of her life  
that will end her life.  
"Sun Lunar Equinox!" yelled Sailor Cosmic Sun.  
She directly hit Charlie and sent him flying away from Yuriko.  
Yuriko sighed narrowly and got up ready to start fighting again.  
"Oh great! Ryan's here!" yelled Sailor Cosmic Star.  
"Yippee!" yelled Kamile.  
"Not yippee! He's going to try and kill you!"  
"Duh," said Ryan.  
"What?"  
"TRANSFORM!"  
"FINE! Cosmic Universe Power!"  
"Lets come back tomorrow, Guys," yelled Charlie.  
"But...." whimpered Ryan. "I just got here!"  
"Who cares?" yelled Chip disappearing.  
"Totally," commented Charlie also vanishing.  
"Oh man..." Ryan whimpered again, but disappearing.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

C h a p t e r 3 : S t a r L i t K i s s *  
Year: 20 S.M (Silver Millenium) ((PAST))  
Day: October 12  
Place: Forest, Earth  
Time: 6:50:44 pm P  
  
Brian walked through the forest.   
Nikki sat in a clearing in the woods of Earth.  
"I shouldn't be afraid of Earth," she whispered to herself standing up.  
She picked up a rose, the wind blew and some of the peddles flew off.  
  
Just by loves luck, Brian took a glimpse of Nikki as the wind blew from the  
corner of his eye.  
"Whose she?" he asked himself watching her dress brow in the wind.  
Nikki looked around to find Brian starring at her.  
"Hello, there. Do you know where this is?" she asked.  
"Yes, this is The Earth's main Forest. Where are you trying to go?" he  
asked.  
"I don't know yet," she said back.  
"Are you lost?"  
"Yes,"  
"Why, is this your first time on Earth?"  
"Yes. Its a long story,"  
"Here, you can come home with me and tell me your long story,"  
"That would be lovely, thank you,"  
Brian and Nikki walked to his lovely little Cottage outside the Forest.  
"Heres my house," said Brian.  
"Oh, wow. Its lovely," she commented.  
"Thanks,"  
Brian opened the door and led Nikki inside.  
"Now, on with your story,"  
"Well, I'm Dainichi Zenki Tenou,"  
"So your King Dainichi and Queen Moujou's daughter?"  
"Yes. My birthday was on the 29th of September. My father has made a  
strict rule that 13 days after your 18th birthday, and your not married, you have to  
travel to Earth. With nothing to confert you. So here I am. If I don't come back  
with a boyfriend, or husband, I'm going to die when I come home,"  
"Thats just awful," replied Brian.  
"Yes,"  
"You can stay here as long as you want, but please don't be bringing home  
any guys,"  
"I won't." giggled Nikki.  
"Do you want me to show you to your room?" he asked.  
"Please,"  
  
  
E*t*e*r*n*a*l* E*n*e*m*i*e*s* o*r* E*t*e*r*n*a*l* L*o*v*e*r*s*  
  
"Someone visited you last night, Yuriko," said Michelle. "I can tell,"  
"Who?"   
"I don't know, but an enemy,"  
"Well, I guess I'll just stay up all night and wait for him to come back  
again,"  
"Good plan," said Amhara.  
"You can use your communicator if you need us," said Trista.  
"I will,"  
"Ok, bye!"   
"Bye!"  
"Bye,"  
"Bye guys!"  
Yuriko took down her hair. Her perfect blonde hair tumbled down to the  
middle of her cafs. She put on her nightwear and climbed into bed.  
"I wonder who came last night," she said as she dosed off, but made sure to  
keep her ears alert.  
Charlie appeared in Yuriko's room ounce again to look at his beautiful  
goddess.  
He went to stroke her hair, but her hand flew up and grabbed his and her  
eyes flew open.  
"Who are you?" she asked staring up at Charlie.  
Charlie's face couldn't be made out, shadows and darkness covered it.  
"I can't tell you," Charlie said back.  
"I want to know who you are,"  
"I can't tell you," said Charlie again.  
"Fine, but...come back tomorrow,"  
Charlie put his hand to fully make it so they were holding hands. He took  
his other hand and brushed her face.  
"I'll come back tomorrow," said Charlie watching her eyes close again, as  
she fell asleep.  
  
E*t*e*r*n*a*l * E*n*i*m*i*e*s* o*r* E*t*e*r*n*a*l* L*o*v*e*r*s*  
  
"Thank you again for letting me stay here," said Nikki on Brian's balcony  
standing next to him.  
"Its Ok. Your very very welcome," he said back looking down at her.  
"The stars are beautiful aren't they?" Nikki said looking out at the stars the  
he sky pitch black.  
"Yeah,"   
Nikki looked back at Brian.  
"He is the cutest guy I have ever seen in my whole entire life," thought  
Nikki gazing in his blue eyes.  
"Your eyes are very beautiful,"   
"Thank you. Yours aren't so bad either,"  
"Her lips...are they naturally that color?" thought Brian putting his hand up  
to her face.  
Brian's hand ran across her lips softly then ran through her shinny red hair.  
Nikki glided her hand into his as they got closer and closer together.  
"Is he going to.....kiss me?" thought Nikki as he leaned down to meet her  
lips. "Yes he is,"  
Nikki and Brian's lips met as their whole sky tingled with fireworks, sparks  
flew up everywhere as their tounges met.  
"Nikki, I'd rather you just be my girlfriend than have you been another  
mans girlfriend," commented Brian.  
"I would like that plenty,"  
"Would like to go to sleep now?" he asked opening Japanese doors to enter  
into his room.  
"Sure," said Nikki dazed as she walked in and laid on the bed ready for  
Brian.  
  



End file.
